The present invention relates to a pallet for transport and handling of goods with a forklift truck and, particularly a pallet comprising at least two base parts made of corrugated, waterproof fiber material.
The pallet is an important aid in modern transports and is made in many different ways and designs. A traditional type of pallet is made of wood, which is heavy and contributes to increased transport weight and thereby increased transport costs. Many other pallet designs in different materials, for instance plastic or fiber material has been developed. Several solutions disclose pallets in which more or less complicated details of fiber material, preferably paper, corrugated or plane, are assembled to achieve the desired form and strength.
The pallets according to the Swedish patent applications 450 481, 450 482 and 459 251 disclose designs with three base parts assembled with a number of transverse elements with a circular or rectangular cross section. The elements are inserted through openings of corresponding shape in the three base parts so the pallet can be lifted with a fork from all sides. The designs are characterized by a large number of details which have to be assembled and by an extensive amount of holes that have to be made in the base parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,532 discloses a pallet design with one base part folded to a system of channels provided with openings permitting access from all sides. A number of supporting and stiffening elements are fit in between the channels. This pallet also has many details and requires many different operations to be assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,731 discloses a pallet with a complicated folding pattern and many details. The pallet is only accessible with a fork from two opposite sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,834 discloses a pallet comprising a first base part with a great number of punched parties forming inner supports and providing openings for the fork legs. A first base part is enclosed by a second base part keeping the first base part together. The design is complicated and requires many punching and folding operations. A second design has one further element in the center of the first base part making the design even more detailed and complicated to manufacture and assemble.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,672 discloses a pallet that comprises a first base part folded around a second base part. This design also has many punched details, which have to be folded in different directions to create supports and channels.
All designs, except for the first three cited, disclose low pallet height which in fact requires less space but at the same time offers a limited bending strength which is unfavorable for their main purpose, namely to carry load. Common to all pallets cited is that cutting and punching give a great wastage, as the basic material cannot be effectively utilized. Many details and complicated procedures both at manufacturing of details and assembling contribute to high production costs. Since the life of the pallets is limited due to the type of material, it is important that they are simple to produce and cheap.